1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of illumination devices and, more particularly, to the autonomous operation of illumination devices and systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Luminaires enjoy widespread use in a variety of industrial, commercial, and municipal applications. Such applications can include general or area lighting of workspaces, roadways, parking lots, and the like. Multiple luminaires are typically arranged in patterns and positioned at intervals sufficient to provide a minimum overall level of illumination across the area of interest. For example, luminaires may be spaced at intervals along a driveway in a multilevel parking garage to provide an overall level of illumination that permits safe ingress and egress by pedestrians as well as permits safe operation of motor vehicles within the parking garage. In a similar manner, luminaires may be spaced at intervals throughout a commercial center parking lot to promote safe operation of motor vehicles, permit safe ingress and egress by customers, and foster a sense of safety and well-being for business patrons within the commercial center. Similarly, a number of luminaires may be spaced along a roadway to provide a level of illumination permitting safe operation of motor vehicles on the roadway and, where applicable, safe passage of pedestrians on sidewalks adjoining the roadway.
To simplify power distribution and control wiring, such luminaires are often organized into groups or similar hierarchical power and control structures. For example, multiple luminaires along a roadway may be grouped together on a common power circuit that is controlled using a single, centralized, controller to collectively adjust the luminous output of all of the luminaires in the group. In another instance, multiple luminaires within a parking garage may be controlled using a single photocell mounted on the exterior of the parking garage. Such installations may however compromise operational flexibility for ease of installation and simplicity of operation.
In the face of an increased demand by legislators, power providers, and system users for energy efficiency and in light of an increased demand for safer, well illuminated, public and private spaces requirements, new strategies for the control of luminaires are needed.